RWBY: Worlds Collide
by KillaMojo
Summary: The world of Remnant has its own heroes of Hunters and Huntresses to protective itself from the threat of Grimm but what about a darkness in which the people of Remnant had never fought before? It is in this dark time that warriors from across worlds and universes come to fight against the consuming darkness. Can these warriors stand against the tide of chaos and evil?
1. Chapter One: Warriors Gather

**Chapter One**

**Warriors**** Gather**

It wasn't everyday that one person was capable of dying from being shot repeatedly or being sliced into little bits by cold, metallic blades and to yet live again. From the trees with red leaves flowing in the calm breeze and the sky clear with the sun shining, it wouldn't be far off from a simple description from heaven. That is, if you actually deserved to go there in the first place. Garuda, however, knew very well that he did not deserve an eternal rest as blissful and peaceful as heaven. With all the crimes and actions he and his partner Durga had done together throughout their lives as mercenaries and criminals they bought their own tickets to hell. Yet here in the quiet forest with only the rustling of leaves being the only sound to keep away the silence, Garuda found himself alive. Again.

Any normal person would be either confused or become crazy in his predicament. Garuda was not normal nor was he even a regular person with a regular body. Garuda, was in fact, a giant walking machine of death who has cheated death twice now. The first being Durga ripping his brain out of his old dead body and placing it inside one of the factory model gargoyles they had back in Altambra but slightly altered with two death dealing drills. It took some months to get use to the body and have a "feel" for it but Garuda had managed to become on with the lumbering body of a machine. The only bad side to having a body of a walking tank was the fact he couldn't talk at all. So he had to deal with being mute for the rest of his life which didn't bothered him a whole lot but if your partnered with Durga who was more insane than an asylum for criminals then life pretty much sucked.

It wasn't like he was ungrateful for Durga giving him a start at life again. He knew when to pay his debts and to keep his end of the bargain. Durga wasn't THAT bad of a partner but he can be annoying for most of the time. Durga had a reputation for abandoning or using anything and anyone to make his goals but when he had Garuda for the first time, they hit it off pretty well. It was when that Durga had gotten through hell itself to bring back Garuda alive again that made them friends and partners for life. Garuda respected that and always stood by Durga's side through thick and tin, even if it costed them their lives. Which in his case at the present time, it did.

From what he could remember before he got to the forest he was in now, he was fighting against two BPS members with Durga. Durga was fighting against some pretty boy with huge blades on the forearms and knees and Garuda was fighting against an attractive Russian woman with long blonde hair. She managed to pierce through his thick carapace of steel with her Killer Weapon when he couldn't dodge from her swift attacks in the long run.

With the thought of being stabbed by millions of sharp icicles, Garuda ran his large metallic hands through his body and was surprised that there were no holes or any signs of damage at all. Satisfied with the results, Garuda began to walk through the forest hoping to find some answers as to where he is and how.

* * *

><p>No matter how many times he thought he would be enveloped in the sweet embrace of death, Jesus would be ripped from its hold and be placed back into the psychotic reality that was and is madness. The Sierra Nevada was unforgiving to those that did not prove there mettle in the place of madness. Jesus wanted to end that madness even if it did mean the death of him. Again. Despite slaughtering over hundreds of the auditor's mindless minions, eliminating MAG agents, and destroying important equipment vital to his plans the auditor still somehow remained in perfect operation. When he had finally confronted the auditor though, he had managed to only end the madness through the auditor's computer and destroying the Improbability Drive. In his last moments, he had only seen a giant arc of light strike down both him and the auditor in the vicinity and presumably died then and there.<p>

Unfortunately, the being known as the Higher Power would seem to be amused by both him and Hank's antics and trail of carnage and chaos they had made throughout the Sierra Nevada. This time though, Jesus did not find himself in a vast open desert but instead a forest with red leaves an a calm breeze with an open clear sky with the sun shining down upon the world brightly. Now Jesus would be confused as to why he was brought to a peaceful plane of existence such as forest but he knew very well that with him, the madness always follows.

Viewing the landscape around him, Jesus had managed to find three object lying down at his feet which consisted of his binary sword, his golden halo, and a note. He leaned down and grabbed his sword and halo. Placing his sword behind his back and his halo above his head, he then grabbed the note and looked over the words written on it:

_**Do with what comes natural**_

_**- H.P.**_

Jesus then proceeded to crumple the piece of paper in his hand and toss it behind him without any care and started walking through the forest. Only two things formed in his mind. One was finding out where he was and the other was finding out what to do. If the Higher Power wanted some form of entertainment then he will provide the entertainment but it will be on his own terms.

"**_I am the Savior and I am the_**_** End**._"

* * *

><p>With a small groan of pain, Dante begrudgingly had started to awaken while feeling like his body was battered through hell and back, literally. Finally standing despite the annoying pain, he took in the sights around him and was shocked and bewildered. He was surrounded by trees with red leaves on the small tips of the branches and the sky was clear with light embracing the world all around him. Could this be heaven? Could this be the heaven he had been for fighting for them? For Beatrice? With the thought of Beatrice upon his mind, Dante examined his surroundings further and realized something terrifying; Beatrice was nowhere to be found.<p>

He began to ran through the forest and gritted his teeth the pain that roared within his body but he refused to stop and rest. Not when Beatrice was missing and gone from him. "_BEATRICE," _he shouted, "_BEATRICE, MY PRECIOUS, WHERE ARE YOU?" _

He couldn't accept and he couldn't believe that the worse was happening to him again; Beatrice was torn away from him once more. With that on his mind, he stopped and fell on both of his knees and stayed in silence with only the rustling of leaves and the warm breeze making sounds. He pondered and wondered as to why this was happening to him. He will admit that he had done terrible and unholy actions that had branded him to be sent to hell but Beatrice did not deserve the punishment she had received. He had fought, killed, and survived through all of hell to reach her and to rescue her from the damnable clutches of Lucifer himself. Through his journey of hell, he had saved and absolved the souls he had encountered upon his travels. He had entrapped and sealed and Lucifer to his tomb with those souls which he had saved and was absolved into the blinding light of heaven.

But that is where the memory ends for him however. From hell to the new strange place where he is now, he had no idea where he is or how he had gotten here. Could it be the will of God to abandon him? Preposterous! God had not abandon him and he cursed himself for even thinking of such a thought. He did question though as to why he was here in the first place. This place was not hell at all with the lack of demonic creatures and brimstone with fire. It was not heaven either, it did not have a feeling of peace or calmness at all. Then there's the fact that Beatrice was not here with him at all. Wherever he was it was not good in the slightest for him and he needed to escape it now. Settling his mind down, he searched his body for anything unusual or strange but had found Beatrice's cross on his hip. He placed one his hands on his back and felt the spine of Death's Scythe which sent a small shiver down his own spine.

He had his two essential items with him so that meant something but he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was a test from God once more? To prove his right to heaven and to prove his worthiness to God himself maybe. With no certain answer or question in sight at all, he began walking forward with a purpose and that purpose was to be reunited with Beatrice, even if he had to go through hell once more.

"Beatrice," he whispered, grasping her cross in his hands close to his chest. "Please, wait for me. I will return to you once more, even if it means going back to the abysmal pits of hell once again."

* * *

><p>"My god, my damn head hurts." Thomas muttered.<p>

He slowly began to stand up despite the pain his head was having. Shaking his head slowly, the pain had gradually gone away and he was able to get his bearings. He checked his surroundings and was surprised to see himself into one place he would never suspect to be in at all. A forest with natural leaves that had different shades of red with sky above him being clear with no sight of any clouds and the sun shining light down upon him. He looked around once more cautious and nervous, looking for any sign of danger or peril. After a few minutes of being on high alert, he had slowly relaxed himself and made a deep sigh. He was unsure to where he was but he knew very well that he was not on Reach anymore. There was no sign of any battle around him or anything that suggested that there was conflict in the first place. He then began checking his personal equipment and displayed his HUD and found that his armor and jet-pack were fully operational. He was still cautious about his current situation and was worried as to him being in the forest in the first place was not something that was simply weird.

Nervously, he placed two of his fingers on the side of his head and started to clear his voice. "Hello," he asked, only receiving static through his communication device. " Is there anyone out there? This is Spartan THOM-A239, I have successfully destroyed the Covenant cruiser but I see no signs of any UNSC personnel at all."

He was nervous and downright fearful at his current predicament. Spartans weren't suppose to feel fear or any signs of nervousness or panic at all but when you realize that you were caught in a nuclear explosion in one instance and finding yourself in a forest with no other human contact the next second, you can't help but get a little nervous.

"Is there any UNSC personnel on this frequency, please respond." He asked again, all he received was static once more.

With a sigh of regret, he cursed himself and shut off his radio. He now knew he was nowhere close to UNSC communications which was bad and the fact that there was nothing remotely close to civilization in sight which was also bad. He looked around once more but found a Sniper Rifle S-99-AM next to an MA37 assault rifle which surprised him quite a lot. He walked over to the weapons and began examine them each for any faults or damage to the weapons. They were in perfect condition and each of them were full on ammo which was a good sign. Placing the sniper rifle on his back, he grasped the assault rifle in his hands tightly and began to walking forward into the forest. He had no idea where he was going but it was better than just waiting for something to happen and no matter what happened, he will find out the answers to his questions.


	2. Chapter Two: The Call to Arms

**Chapter Two**

**The Call To Arms**

Garuda had been walking in the crimson forest for about an hour by his guess ever since he found himself in the mysterious forest in the first place. It was strange, to say the least, that he would find himself walking through a forest after from what had happened to him from what seemed like minutes ago from his past escapade. He enjoyed the quietness of the woods but he just knew something wasn't right with just nothing but the wind and trees by his side. It would be idiotic to say that nothing was wrong at the moment because he noticed two important things. One was the fact that it was quiet with no sound of any animal or living being emanating through the forest. That would also lead to the second problem being that there was no animal or living being in his sight or any presence of them in the first place. It was impossible to not have seen at least some squirrel or any woodland creature on his little journey throughout the forest so far and yet he did not see even a single fly or moth. At the moment though, he also had more pressing issues to deal with such as to why he was in the forest in the first place.

He stopped in the middle of the forest and began to question his existence to his full extent on his reason of being in the wild forest. He then heard a loud howl from far away from where he was at and immediately broke his train of thought. Garuda then transformed into his jet form and began flying off towards the source of the sound. Although he needed to save energy for emergencies, he just couldn't pass up on the opportunity to meet or find another living being in the forest and sped off as his boosters would allow him to.

* * *

><p>"DIE YOU DEMONIC CREATURE!" Dante roared, swinging down his ominous scythe on the dark creature before him.<p>

The creature itself was split into two pieces and fell on their sides. Dante held his scythe close to his chest as he prepared himself with more confrontations between him and the creatures that formed before him. They were animals from his observation of them. Their eyes were dots of blood red and their fur was as dark as the blackest of shadows and most importantly they looked like wolves from where he had come from. the difference was that they had some sort of armor made of bone formed around certain areas of their bodies like the head and shoulders.

Like wolves, they stayed close together in a compact group but started to spread out and surround him. Dante chuckled, he had faced far worse and uglier looking creatures than the ones before him but he knew deep down that he cannot afford to underestimate anything or anyone. The plethora of wolves circled around him as if they were testing him, waiting for him to make the next move and so he did.

Dante jumped high into the air and brought down his scythe onto one unlucky wolf and sliced into two pieces like the other one from before. He then swung his scythe around in a circular motion, cutting down five more wolves in the process. With a fierce howl into the sky, the wolves had charged with their fangs and teeth bared. Dante returned with a roar of his own and charged toward the pack while gripping his scythe tight into his hands. The two forces clashed with Dante slicing through two wolves in one horizontal swing and started to swing it back in forth in a chopping manner. The more he cut down, the more that came at him and with rage and without care for their own well being. The creatures were just as mindless as the being he fought in hell but he will not let the monsters overtake him.

Pulling out Beatrice's cross from his side, he aimed it towards the mad pack of wolves and with a mighty battle cry he unleashed holy light onto the dark monsters and saw that their bodies were burning in blue flames.

"BURN," he screamed, sending out volley after volley of holy crosses at the wolves and saw their fur and flesh burn in holy fire and flames and their howls turning to screams of pain rather than anger. "BURN YOU UNHOLY MONSTERS AND GO BACK FROM THE HELLISH PITS FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!"

With wave after wave of unleashing his holy wrath upon his enemies, the dark wolves were all but destroyed in a matter of moments. Seeing the dead bodies of the creatures, the fire of battle died down slowly in his heart and soon he became more calm and collected but was cautious of any other signs of danger.

"Damn creatures," he spat out the words with disgust. "Walking through the forest that I thought was peaceful was a damn lie. Now then, if they aren't any other surprises..."

Dante surveyed the area around him once more but he quickly drew to his attention to the bodies of the wolves and looked at them in disbelief. They were disappearing into thin air. Dante was shocked by the scene as the bodies of the wolves slowly began to vanish into the air as if becoming one with the world once more. He held his cross tightly but soon placed it back from where it belonged as well as his scythe. With a small grunt, he began to walk forward until he heard a loud sound coming from the distance. He immediately pulled out his scythe and prepared himself for another confrontations since the sound was coming close and fast.

* * *

><p>After for flying through the air for only a few minutes, Garuda had found the source of the howling and was shocked to find a human being below him. However, the human being he saw held one of the most freakiest weapons he had ever seen. It was a large scythe with a huge blade at one end but the scariest part was that the weapon itself seem to consisted of the blade and the spines which looked like bones ripped out from other living creatures. Whoever the man was, he was not something he could take lightly, not to mention the fact that he has a cross stitched to his chest. To Garuda, the man looked like some kind of crusader from ages long ago but the eyes of the man tells him something was off with him but he just couldn't quite know what it was and stood there in silence and awaited as to what the man would do.<p>

Dante on the other hand, held his scythe tight in his grip and was prepared for anything that the mysterious creature to try anything to harm him. What he saw both terrified and shocked him for it was something he had never seen, even with what he had saw in hell. It looked like some kind of monster made of metal with the same red eyes as the dark creatures he fought before but it looked vastly different from the wolves he fought. No, it looked like or somewhat human with only its human like appearance being the only thing similar to being human. As the sun shined over the creature, the light reflected off of its skin like it was made of metal which Dante couldn't believe but did not show it to the other creature less it might sense his weak moment and attack him and stood still unwavering.

Neither of them knew the motives of the other or what they are capable and stood silent in the forest with fallen leaves flowing through the wind in between them. The atmosphere was tense and the air was feeling heavy for Dante with the anticipation of one of them starting something. Garuda, on the other hand, waited for the human in front of him to start something since he could neither talk or communicate with him properly. He also had a little "gut" feeling that if he tried to do anything that was even remotely suspicious to the man, he would probably attack.

It wasn't until the sound of screaming, loud profanity, and an animal screeching rang through the air that brought the attention of the two warriors to a different direction. In their surprise, the saw what appeared to be a giant scorpion being rode on by two different people. One that wore gray metallic armor with a jet-pack and a man with a halo and sword who looked eerily similar to a certain messiah of a religion that the two knew. Their arrival was a rude awakening between the two as the scorpion brought its rampage towards Dante and Garuda. The two immediately dodged the scorpion and saw that it flung its passengers off of its body and crashed into more trees in the forest, leaving a mess of torn nature.

Meanwhile, Thomas got up and quickly recovered from the scorpion's onslaught of shaking him and the Jesus impersonator off of its body. He looked around the ground quickly and grabbed his MA37 assault rifle and made sure that it was still in working condition. Jesus on the other hand, stood up from the ground and began observing the current area around him and saw that there were two new people he hadn't seen before yet. He saw the "spartan" over a few meters away from him cleaning his weapons and making sure that they were in working order. Jesus ran one of his hands over his face and tried to recollect over on why everything happened so far.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 minutes earlier...<strong>_

Jesus had been walking through the forest for what had felt like hours. He was not used to the peaceful and tranquil atmosphere that the forest exuded but it was a refreshing experience compared to dealing with the psychotic realm of madness. The quiet was a warm welcome as well as the beauty of the forest itself which brought him a sense of calm that he had never experienced as far as he could remember. It was soon disrupted though by the sound of footsteps that came in front of him and he immediately pulled out his binary sword and prepared for a fight which brought some anger to him. Who would dare to interrupt his moment of peace?

His answer was immediate as he saw what appeared to be a gun pointed straight at his face with a man wearing some gray futuristic armor, helmet and all. It wasn't until he saw something protruding out of the man's back that look like some sort of wings with jet engines on them that it brought him interest. Jesus was going to play the quiet game with the man and observe his actions and see what he tries to pull.

Thomas pointed his rifle as soon as the other man pulled out his sword and pointed at where his position was. He was sure that he wouldn't be noticed until the man came much closer than where he was currently so the man had high sense of awareness then. Normally, he would've just talked with the man without the need to point the gun at his face but from far away on his sniper rifle scope when he was scouting him earlier, he had seen something horrible on the man's face which made him go through with his current action. The man's eyes were basically large bloody red holes with thick dark outlines, not to mention he had a floating halo over his head with his grey skin as well. He didn't know if the person was friendly or if he was even human but so far, neither of them did anything except point there weapons at each other which also made a heavy and tense atmosphere between them.

Not wanting to be in anymore serious awkward silence, Thomas began to clear his voice which raised a brow of suspicion from the Jesus look-a-like in front of him.

"So," he asked cautiously, still pointing his assault rifle at the man's face. "Can you speak or talk at all? Can you understand English?"

"Yes I can, now may I ask why are you pointing your gun at me?" Jesus asked back, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah but not wanting to be a douche or anything but the fact you have some kind of halo over your head and that your eyes are just red holes is just really suspicious to me." Thomas responded.

"This coming from the man who wears a helmet over _his _face." Jesus retorted.

"...Touche."

At that moment, Thomas began to lower his gun slowly and Jesus did in response. Once they both had both lowered their own weapons, they began to slowly walk towards each other while examining one another. They tried to find any hint or language any of their bodies was giving off but neither of them anything to read at all so they just stopped only about a foot away from each other and began to have a stare down. It lasted for only about a minute until Thomas put his hand out slowly in front of himself in a friendly, nonthreatening manner. Jesus looked at the hand briefly and looked back at the mysterious stranger then back to the hand which he shook with his own hand.

"The name is Thomas, Thomas Ricardo and my spartan tag is THOM-A293. So your name is...?" Thomas asked.

"The name is Jesus and that is all." Jesus answered plainly, Thomas raised a brow of suspicion on the name. The two immediately let go of their handshakes and stood and looked at each other.

"Your name's Jesus? What made you get a name like that?"

"It's something I chose for myself but enough about names. What I want to know is why someone like you is here."

"I could ask the same of you. I'm going to guess you got here with no idea as to why just like me?" Thomas stated.

"Then I guess that answers one of my own questions then. So how long have you've been here then?" Jesus questioned, narrowing his eyes in suspicion which Thomas noticed but didn't react to it.

"About an hour or so, I can't quite tell at all. So how about you then?"

"It's the same for me as well. Though I can't quite understand how I got to this place after I died."

Thomas was shocked by the surprise statement. Jesus had gotten to the forest after he died just like how Thomas got to the forest after he died. He didn't know whether they were in actual hell or heaven but he needed to find more information. The man in front of him seemed a little bit trustworthy and he didn't kill him on sight so that was also a plus.

"So you gotten here after you died eh? I guess that's something we have in common for the moment."

Jesus raised his eyebrows in surprise by Thomas' statement. He began to pace back and forth in short intervals while thinking about their current situation. Thomas, on the other hand, had notice a blip on his motion tracker and began to move towards the direction of the blip on his radar. Jesus snapped out of his concentration and looked at Thomas with confusion but Thomas gave him a wave of his hand to follow him.

"I got something on my motion tracker. It seems we got another living being here as well and the good part is that whoever it is, their not too far from where we're at. So come on and follow me or do you just want to stay put?" Thomas asked.

Jesus shrugged his shoulders. "Lead the way forward."

Thomas then made a small smirk and moved on forward towards the source of the blip while Jesus followed closely behind him. The walk hadn't been too long as they had finally reached their destination which was just a large cave. There was nothing special about from their views except that Thomas was suspiciously looking at the entrance.

"This doesn't seem right," He stated, looking at the cave entrance carefully. "I'm getting a blip on the tracker that someone or something is in there but it looks way too suspicious for anyone to be in there. Either someone really is hiding in there or its just an animal. What do you think?"

Jesus looked at the cave entrance carefully but he couldn't see anything inside at all and just shook his head.

"I can't tell what's in there at all but we have no leads of hints as to where we need to go or why we're even here. Even if it's just an animal, we can at least know that this forest has something living in it."

"Good point, and besides, with our arsenal at hand nothing can really stop us. I got a flashlight on my assault rifle so lets get going."

Thomas then brought his assault rifle towards the cave and Jesus pulled out his sword to his sword and the two walked inside quietly. It was pretty dark in the cave with light being somewhat visible in the darkness. There was nothing but rocks in the cave and it was deeper than they originally thought. The two kept walking until they saw a large glowing light floating high in the air which made them both stop. Thomas aimed at the light source while Jesus prepared for anything to come out and attack them.

"This ain't right at all," Thomas whispered, aiming his assault rifle at the glowing object. "My tracker's telling me that thing is the source of the motion but this thing isn't moving at all much less even a living being I think."

"So then, what's causing your tracker to say that thing is the source of the motion?" Jesus asked.

"No clue, but lets keep going forward and see if there's anything else in the cave just to be safe."

The two then walked slowly toward the glowing light source. Thomas had bumped into something solid and was pushed only a few feet back while Jesus gripped the hilt of sword tightly.

"What the hell," Thomas shouted, placing his hand forward. "Did we already hit a damn wall?"

Before he could put his hand out any further, ten glowing red circles of a beast immediately appeared in front of the duo. They both remained quietly and dared not to move until the monster made a thunderous roar at the two.

"Well **f #k**." Thomas muttered.

The creature then charged at the two with a furious rage and began to roar loudly in the air. Thomas and Jesus had narrowly dodged the charge but were now on top of the creatures back and held on for their lives. The creature burst out the cave and the duo had now saw that they were now riding a giant scorpion with shock and awe. The scorpion was running around and shaking furiously to get rid of the nuisances on its back. The two held a tight hold on its back and it soon charged through the forest in a blind fury, knocking away trees into the air.

"**THIS IS SOME BULLS% #!**" Thomas screamed, holding onto one of the gaps in the scorpion's shell for his life.

Jesus just grit his teeth and held on for the wild ride. After a minute of screaming and clutching their hands on a bloodthirsty creature, the two had manged to see two other mysterious people while riding on the scorpion. With a large screech from the scorpion, it had began to spin around incredibly fast and launched Thomas and Jesus through the air and gave them a harsh landing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present...<strong>_

After recollecting from prior events, Jesus had grabbed his sword that was nearby and checked its edges and smiled when the blade was still in good condition. He then turned his attention to the newcomers who had had their weapons aimed at scorpion. Thomas had managed to quickly recover from his delirium and began to aim his weapon angrily at the scorpion. Jesus then followed the others example and pointed his sword at the scorpion creature.

The scorpion look at each of them as if it were observing them and gave a tremendous roar into the air that seemed to shake the ground beneath them. Soon, dark wolves were emerging from the forest and even bears that looked similar to the wolves as well with their dark fur and bone armor. If that wasn't enough, the four people heard loud screeches in the air and were individually shocked to see a flock of gigantic black birds that circled above them.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys but I really don't want to die horribly in some screwed up land like this so how about we play nice for now and we then we can discuss our problems later?" Thomas asked. Everyone didn't hesitate for a moment and nodded their heads in agreement and prepared for the fight for their lives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beacon Academy...<strong>_

In a large room, a man with small glasses and gray hair drinks coffee from his coffee mug while seated at a large desk with a computer monitor. The monitor is showing a chart with large red bars and pictures of various Grimm. A blonde woman with glasses appears from a door opening and is holding a scroll in her hand while walking calmly towards the man at the desk.

"Professor Ozpin, there seems to be a large disturbance in Forever Fall. It seems there is something that is causing a large riot for the Grimm." Glynda stated, checking her scroll.

"Yes, I've been getting the readings as well. Whatever is causing a commotion for the Grimm in the forest cannot be good." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee mug calmly.

"Do you think it's the White Fang?" Glynda asked.

Sipping his coffee some more, he let down the mug and looked at the data on his scroll. "No, the White Fang wouldn't be so ridiculous as to do something so close to Beacon Academy. I fear it is something else far worse that is causing the unrest in the Grimm population."

"What is the course of action we take then? Should we send a team to investigate the disturbance?"

"No this is something that we, as teachers and accomplished hunters, should solve on our own. Also the students are attending their classes on their first day already so there's no need to do that now. That being said, I want you to investigate the disturbance and if you find anything related to the source of the disturbance, please contact me immediately or whenever possible."

"Understood, I will be taking my leave now." Nodding her head in agreement.

Glynda then left the room while Ozpin sat in his chair tending to his own thoughts. He then got up from the chair to stand in front of a large window and began to observe the city of Vale below and observe the urban bustle of its denizens.

"I have a feeling a time of great unrest will be upon us..." Ozpin says quietly, he then returns immediately to the work at his desk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forever<strong> **Fall...**_

"TO HELL WITH YOU FOUL CREATURES!" Dante screamed, slicing over a pack of wolves within seconds.

After slicing through a pack of wolves in a murderous rampage, Dante was once again surrounded by more wolves except with inclusion of bears as well. It didn't matter to him at all since he was able to chop off their heads and slice off their arms and legs. While cutting through another bear with his scythe, a wolf was about pounce on him from behind him until a large drill turned the poor wolf into a blob of shredded meat. Dante was surprised to see that the metallic creature he was standing against earlier was now watching his back like a brother would. The thought made him clench his heart in sadness but the depression disappeared when waves of wolves and bears began to charge at the duo. He was about to make his own charge until the metallic creature rushed past him and had the most strange weapons he had ever seen. Seeing as the metallic creature destroying any poor creature in its path towards the incoming force of monsters, Dante had just shrugged his shoulders and continued on his own rampage.

Garuda began to charge at the wave of monsters with his drills ready to turn anything in his path to a pile of gore and meat. He brought his drills forward and burst through the horde of creatures and watched in satisfaction as various parts of the animals were flying everywhere in his vision. He then began to spin around furiously with his drills at his sides and became a hurricane of death, ripping apart the beasts with sheer power and brutality. It wasn't until he saw a large stinger about to impale him that he switched out his drills with his regular hands and grabbed the incoming projectile. Garuda was holding steadfast against the might of the scorpions stinger until the beast was about to grab him between his pincers and crush him with a large group of wolves coming in from behind him. Thinking quickly, Garuda used all of his available power to lift and swing the large scorpion into the beasts like a bat and smash it right into the incoming horde, sending the monsters flying through the air. Garuda was pleased with his handiwork and began to smash right into the fray of monsters once more with excitement.

"EAT LEAD YOU FREAKS!" Thomas shouted, hovering in the air while unleashing automatic fire upon the sea of monsters around him.

Thomas was pretty pissed by the events that were coming around in his mind while fighting for his life again. Firstly he had been sent to another dimension or world in which he has no relations to while being over who knows how far away from his friends and comrades in arms. Secondly he had to walk about a few hours in a completely boring forest until he met some other guy but that had been completely wrecked by his meeting with a mutated scorpion. Finally, he has to deal with a huge brawl with more monsters and demons trying to eat him alive, it was turning out to be a very eventful but frustrating day for him. On the plus side, he wasn't fighting alone since he was fighting with a large robot, some kind of knight, and apparently a guy named Jesus. The fight itself however was actually going far better than he imagined. After blasting a clip into a pack of wolves, Thomas had taken a moment to observe his new "friends" and saw they were doing pretty fine on their own and tearing the creatures apart like a hot knife with butter. What caught his eye however was the Jesus man who seemed completely calm decimating the opposition with his blade.

Jesus was able to rip apart the foul monsters with his binary sword with ease. On the outside, one might say he looks eerily calm with slicing through the demons with such a cold looking demeanor but in truth he was actually quite bored by the fighting. He would agree it had brought some merit of blood lust within him but the monsters themselves were as predictable and as fragile as the same walking cannon fodder he was able to tear through as well back where he had come from. The difference was that he was fighting beasts, not mindless minions but at the current rate of bodies he was piling up by the minute it was pretty similar to his own killing spree back at the Sierra Nevada. Regardless, he charged forth into a group of demonic bears and easily annihilated them with ease until a giant crow came flying down at him and tried to cut him in two with its talons. Jesus had managed to dodge the attack and narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the bird flying back in the sky with its own flock. Determined to destroy the pests, he conjured a force of dark red energy into his hands and lashed out an arc of red beams and disintegrated the giant birds who were now no longer in existence. He smirked at the demise of the pathetic monsters but saw he was about to get attack by another pack of wolves until he saw that they were now flying away as if they were tossed aside and raised his brow in surprise.

The rest of remained of the deathly creatures retreated from the sight a giant metallic object flying through the sky and disappeared into the forest. As the fighting stopped with the monsters gone, everyone slowly lowered or put away their weapons upon seeing the large metallic object touching down onto the ground. The doors on its sides split open and revealed an attractive blonde woman with glasses that wore an outfit similar to that of a teacher. This raised a large amount of shock and surprise within the group but none of them had said anything to reveal their surprise. The woman stopped before the group and looked at each of them carefully as if she was learning for anything about them at all. She then politely bowed her head to the group which gave them much confusion until she raised her head once more.

"I do not know if you understand my language but I am guessing since that you all have not threatened me as of yet that you all are at least capable of reason. My name is Glynda Goodwitch and I am a professor of Beacon academy." she stated professionally, not removing her gaze from the group.

Garuda, Dante, Jesus, and Thomas all exchanged glances and looks with one another like they were communicating with one another. After a minute of silence, Thomas had stepped forward but had placed his weapons away as to not scare the woman. Glynda raised a brow of suspicion but was surprise when Thomas had saluted her.

"I am Spartan THOM-A293 and a part of Noble Team. I have been brought here to your _world _after I had died on my mission but I do not know of the others who are with me except for that man over there." Thomas stated, pointing his finger at Jesus who held his arms together while looking at Glynda with suspicious eyes.

Dante had then stepped forward to Glynda but had kneel down in front of her and lowered his head before her which surprised her greatly. "My name is Dante Alighierei, I am naught but a man who his searching for answers and seeking redemption in God's eyes by atoning for my sins."

Dante had then stood up straight and stepped back from Glynda who was processing the information in her head but remained calm and stoic on the outside. She then turned her attention towards the remaining others who were Garuda and Jesus.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jesus had stepped forward to Glynda and gave a nod to her. "My name is Jesus, I was just trying to rid the madness that had plagued my life and now find myself alive here in this strange place after I had died yet again."

Dante gave a look extreme displeasure and would have said something against Jesus but held his tongue by his own judgement. Glynda looked at Dante and then Jesus with suspicion but then turned her head towards Garuda who just seemed like a statue. She walked up to him and saw as he looked down at her with his blank mechanical face but did not waver under his gaze. After staring for about a minute into Garuda's face, she then turned her head around to the other three who were standing idly by.

"Does anyone actually know if this machine can talk or understand us at all?" Glynda asked, pointing her thumb at Garuda who was shocked that she just insulted him.

"I have no clue but the only person here who was actually with the machine was Dante." Thomas responded.

Dante had just shook his head in annoyance. "If you are referring to that _thing _and its ability to speak then no, it doesn't. I have not been with him more than just through the duration of our fight and the few minutes before it. It does have some sort of clarity and understanding as it had fought with us and did not attack me or any of you on sight."

Everyone looked at Garuda as if they were expecting him to fight them or something else which greatly frustrated him and he decided to their intolerance. Garuda went over to a tree and ripped off one of the sticks on its branches and went back to the others who were looking at him incredulously. He then began to write out his name in the dirt with the stick and stepped away when he was done. Glynda adjusted her glasses and began reading his writing.

"Your name is Garuda then, so you can understand us then?" Glynda questioned, eyeing Garuda with more suspicion but Garuda nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then I am sorry about the misunderstanding. Are you mute or damaged that would lead you to being mute?"

Garuda responded by writing out the word _mute _into the dirt which Glynda understood completely. She then walked back to the air transport and looked at the group who were confused by her action.

"Please come with me, I have much explaining to do for all of you."


End file.
